The use of covers for gutters or eavestroughs is well known in the art and there have been many proposals for different types of covers. The purpose of the cover is essentially to permit the passage of rainwater from the roof to the eavestrough while protecting the same from extraneous foreign matters such as leaves, twigs and the like.
There have been several different approaches which have been proposed in the prior art with respect to the design of covers. A first approach which is widely used is a cover which is foraminous and permits passage of rainwater while attempting to bar the passage of extraneous matter. There are many different designs with some of these not functioning as well as might be desired. In order to overcome problems, it has also been proposed that the eavestrough itself be mounted for pivotal movement such that it may be emptied at desired intervals.
A still further approach which has been taken is utilizing a design wherein a cover has an outer edge which fills downwardly and the water follows a curved portion due to surface tension and thereafter cascades into the eavestrough. While this structure works under certain conditions, when the volume of water becomes sufficiently large, the surface tension is insufficient to direct all the water into the eavestrough.